Lelouch's Singing Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch tries to go to a concert with C. C. and Shirley, but he accidentally causes some problems.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge was outside. He was digging around a garbage can. He grabbed lots of food out of the garbage can and said "People keep throwing away tasty junk food. There's a few pizzas in here as well as some donuts, popcorn, and gummies."

C. C. and Shirley Fenette walked up to Lelouch. C. C. said "You better stop shopping in garbage cans."

Lelouch replied "You're too judgmental. Most of the stuff in here expired days ago, but the flavor is timeless."

Shirley said "C. C. and I are planning on going to a concert."

Lelouch replied "Sounds like you're going to sing your money away."

Shirley said "C. C. thinks inviting you would be a disaster, but I'd love it if you came."

Lelouch replied "I would be interested in coming if I get a free ticket."

C. C. sighed and asked "Can't you ever pay for anything?"

Lelouch felt offended that C. C. asked that even though he has tons of money. Lelouch said "I need to save money on really important stuff. Hold on. I need something to drink." He grabbed a water bottle out of the garbage can and started drinking it.

Shirley said "You don't have to come, but it would be a more fun event if you were around."

Lelouch proudly replied "The world is much more charming when I show up." C. C. rolled her eyes.

Shirley asked "Will you come to the concert Lulu?"

Lelouch said "I'll get a ticket and show up." Lelouch heard that Suzaku had a ticket so he met up with him.

Suzaku asked "What's going on buddy?"

Lelouch pretended to fall on accident. He fell on a field of grass. Lelouch said "I'm in a little bit of pain."

Suzaku asked "Is there anyway to help you?"

Lelouch said "If you give me your concert ticket I'll feel much more healthy."

Suzaku replied "I'll give you the ticket if you pay for half of the cost." Even though Lelouch thought that Suzaku was acting strict he agreed to the deal.

A few hours later Lelouch showed up to the concert. He wore a tuxedo.

C. C. replied "You look really good Lelouch."

Shirley asked "Was that tuxedo expensive?"

Lelouch said "Not for me. I found it in a garbage can. People keep throwing away treasures. A few times I saw real treasure so I sold it."

The singer of the concert was named Tony. Tony was a very talented and popular singer. Lelouch looked around and noticed that C. C. and Shirley were excited to see him. Lelouch felt jealous so he decided to play a prank on Tony. Lelouch grabbed a stink bomb out of his jacket pocket and threw it at Tony. The stink bomb smelled so bad that Tony passed out.

C. C. asked "Is Tony sleeping on the ground?"

Shirley said "Actually it looks like he needs some help."

Lelouch ran up to Tony and said "Please wake up singer dude. I'm actually a nice and heroic guy. I was simply trying to prank you. You better wake up before the concert starts."

Tony's manager saw Tony sleeping on the ground and asked "Is my most important singer okay?"

Lelouch said "A little prank knocked him out. I'm sorry."

Tony's manager replied "I'm ashamed of you. That was a really immature thing to do."

Lelouch said "Don't worry dude. I know how to make this concert a special event and I'm not implying a special failure. I'll sign on stage instead of Tony."

Tony's manager replied "I don't want to offend a teenage punk like you, but I'm not completely sure you have the talent that's needed to be a big star like Tony."

Lelouch said "But I'm the most popular guy student at my school. Pretty much every girl at my school has a crush on me." Lelouch looked behind him and saw a few fans who wanted his autograph.

Tony's manager replied "Well it seems like you have the talent to be a big singing star."

A few minutes later the concert was about to start. Tony's manager walked onstage and said "Tony didn't have the confidence to sing in front of so many fans tonight so a new and talented man will be replacing him tonight."

C. C. whispered to Shirley "I hope that Tony's okay."

Shirley replied "I'm worried about Lulu. He disappeared after Tony suddenly passed out."

Lelouch got onto the stage and said "Greetings citizens of the concert. I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, one of the coolest dudes ever. I'm going to be the singer tonight. I haven't sung in front of this many people before so get ready for my totally awesome singing voice."

Tony's manager whispered "Did you have enough time to study the lyrics of the song that Tony is supposed to sing tonight?"

Lelouch whispered "No, but I made my own song. It's full of charm and coolness." Tony's manager was really scared that Leloouch's song would be bad, but Lelouch felt confident about the quality of his song.

Lelouch said "A lot of the most popular songs in the world are about silly dating stuff, but my song is about advertising something that's really useful. I wasn't paid to advertise the thing this song is about, but songs about advertisements are a treat. It would be funny if they interrupted my advertisement song during the middle part to advertise something else." After Lelouch laughed for a minute he started to sing.

C. C. said "I hope that Lelouch's turns out to not be that bad."

Shirley replied "Lulu is a very talented gentlemen. I believe in him."

Lelouch sang a song that advertised getting stuff from garbage cans. He thought that this was a great chance to tell people about the food, drinks, comic books, furniture, and other stuff that people throw in the garbage can. He thought that his song would inspire people to get stuff out of garbage cans. Despite Lelouch singing a five minute song that advertised garbage cans only a few dozen guys started grabbing stuff out of garbage cans. Most people thought that Lelouch's song wasn't very good, but he looked charming enough for people to clap after the song was over.

Tony woke up and got off the floor. He asked "What's going on?"

Tony's manager answered "I'm sorry Tony, but you were knocked out for too long. I let the guy who accidentally made you pass out sing a five minute song."

Tony was mad at his manager. He said "You should of simply canceled the silly concert."

Tony's manager replied "But we've got to have money."

Lelouch walked up to Tony and said "I'm glad that you woke up. I think that my song was really good."

Tony asked "Did you sing the song that I was going to sing tonight?"

Lelouch answered "I actually sang a really inspiring song about the free stuff that customers can get from garbage cans."

After Tony's manager gave Lelouch a lot of money for singing a song Lelouch walked up to C. C. and Shirley. Lelouch said "I hope that you two were impressed by charming voice and song."

C. C. replied "I have mixed feelings about it Lelouch. What you did to Tony was disgraceful and your song was garbage, but your voice was charming and you look really good in a tuxedo."

Shirley said "You did a fantastic job Lulu. If you stop accidentally making people pass out I'll be proud of you with all of my heart."

Lelouch responded "I'll try to only use stink bombs during important missions."

The next day Suzaku accidentally stepped on Lelouch's lunch box. Suzaku felt guilty that he stepped on all of the food that was in the lunch box.

Lelouch replied "This a really important mission." Lelouch threw a stink bomb at Suzaku. After Suzaku fell asleep out Lelouch started grabbing food out of the garbage can.


End file.
